At the begining with you
by animalkingdom13
Summary: when a girl moves to forks at the same time as bella and meets and befriends jacob, what will happen when she has her own secrets. Set during the twilight books. I know the summary sucks but it is good. This is NOT NOT NOT a JACOB/BELLA!
1. Welcome to Forks: population 3,120

I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Myer does. But i wrote this story and i own Rachel, her mom, Frank, Vince and if you have any questions on any of the characters please ask me.

**_THIS IS NOT A JACOB BELLA STORY!!!! I PUT JACOB AND BELLA TOGETHER ON THE CHARACTER LIST BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH INVOLVED ALOT!!!! NO ROMANTIC ACTION BETWEEN THEM!_**

This is my first twilight fic. i hope u like it. ;)

* * *

I woke up this morning the same way I wake up every morning, but instead of the sounds of the city to serenade me, silence seemed to engulf me. Today was the first day of the rest of my life, but I have yet to realize it. Shutting my eyes with a sigh my hand emerges from under my toasty covers to shut off my alarm and begin the day.

Pushing the covers off of myself I am instantly greeted with the chilly Forks air causing involuntary shivers to run up my spine. Living here for two weeks already you think I should be used to it, but I don't think I will ever be used to it.

But somewhere in between brooding over the cold air and fighting a mental battle with myself about actually getting out of bed so I can begin the wonderful experience Forks High School has to offer (sarcasm), I realized that no longer would I hear the sound of taxi cabs zooming by, or feel the subway rattling the ground under my feet. It was actually quite depressing in a way, but in another way it was strangely refreshing. Walking to my door and down the hallway I bang on my brothers door like I do every morning to make sure he is up. Hearing a thump, I know he has just fallen out of bed and smirk formed on my lips before I continued my trek down to the kitchen. As I reach the stairs the delicious smell of homemade pancakes fill my nostrils notifying me that my mother is up and Vick is not, because if he was mom wouldn't be cooking pancakes.

"Good morning Sweetie." My mother greets me from her spot near the stove. I stand in the doorway for a moment to take in the sight of my mother in her new homey environment. She was a short woman, no taller that 5 foot 4, making my 5'11" stature look like a giant in comparison. Her hair spilled down from her head in golden brown whisps, ending at the base of her shoulder blades. Her eyes, were my favorite feature of hers, because they were a soft shade of light green and her skin had the elusion of ivory, that's how flawless and smooth it was. My brother looked just like her except like my father and I had russet colored skin and straight hair. But he inherited the green eyes and golden brown locks. As for me, well I was the most ordinary. I look just like my father; I have long straight black hair that comes down to my hips, russet colored skin, and dark brown eyes.

A shove I in my back broke me out of my trance. Turning I see the one man who I just want to kill. My mom's boyfriend Vick. After glaring at him I remember I have yet to say good morning to my mom. "Morning mom."

Watching my mother with Vick was like watching a coyote playing with its food. The only reason he is still here is because my mom doesn't want to end up alone. I mean after my dad died she thought that she would never find someone again, and it scared her. So she settled for the first guy she found and never let him go, even with all the vile things he does.

"What you cook'n babe?" he asks putting his hands on her hips and burying his head in her neck. Giggling she replied, "Pancakes. There the kids favorite and considering they start school today I figured I'd do something special." I could see Vick wince when she mentioned that she did something special for us and not for him. "Mom I'm not really hungry, so I'm just gonna change and go."

"But it's so early!" My mother sounded shocked and kind of hurt. I never like to hurt my mother, but quite frankly I'd rather have broken my mother's fragile heart than see her make googely eyes at the violist man on the planet.

"Yeah I know but I want to get there early. You know get a good parking spot, find the office, leave time to find my classes. All that good stuff." The last part was laced with sarcasm.

She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the evil man holding her, "Yeah Carol let her go. You know how teenagers are, trying to get away from their parents every moment they can." I know he had a hidden message in there that said 'Just let her go Carol because I don't want her here', but hey I'm used to that message from him.

Rolling my eyes with a sigh I turn from the disgusting sight before me and head back up the stairs towards my room. On the way down the hallway to my room I remembered what my father had once told me, about Forks and La Push, the Indian Reservation. He had grown up there and said that his best friend was Billy, and apparently I even met him once when I was little, but as time went on his connections with La Push were severed. He became caught up in the corporate world and his job and family, but he said that not a day goes by when he didn't wonder how ol' Billy was doing. He said that the reason he never wrote to him was because he thought that Billy had forgotten who he was, but I highly doubt that. My dad is a hard person to forget. Trust me, I know.

Anyway as I reached my room I looked at the walls and noticed it's color, or lack there of. They were and off white color that was beginning to turn yellow in some places. The carpet was a light green that looked like it needed to be vacuumed badly and the windows had lace drapes on them. Basically it looked the way my grandmother's room looked before she moved to Florida.

This was actually an amazingly was a good thing, I needed a distraction form the way my life was slowly falling apart, and redecorating would be a perfect distraction. I decided that this weekend I would get the paint and un-pack.

Walking over to my suit case (we were having the rest of our stuff brought down later) I found the clothes I wanted to wear for the day. It was a simple outfit of a black tank top, dark wash boot-cut jeans, my dad's lumberjack jacket and my hiking boots. I'm really not one for fashion, I go for comfort instead. Around my neck was the necklace that has been in my family since like when the Indians roamed across the lands freely. When a new woman was born into the family or married into (depending on if there are no girl siblings or daughters in that particular generation of the family) the family the necklace was given to them on their first birthday. Or something like that. But I wound up with it from my mother, who got it from my dad's mother on their wedding day. It reminds me of my heritage and where I came from, but more importantly it was like a beacon of where I could go.

Grabbing my backpack near my bedroom door, I headed back downstairs. Peaking into the kitchen again I saw my brother pigging out on pancakes. _Stupid black hole of a stomach. Though what should I expect he is a teenage guy. _Stowing this thought away in my head, I smiled and yelled to them that I was leaving.

"Have a good day Sweetie. Play nice with the other kids." My mother has been telling me this since my first day of kindergarten; I guess I come off as a little abrasive. "I promise mom. Have a good first day of High School little bro." Frankie nodded in my general direction to show he heard me, his mouth still full of syrupy pancake.

Taking my leave I snatched the keys to my car and headed out the door, only to find it drizzling lightly. After locking the door behind me I take a moment to look around my new home. Gray, gray, and guess what?! MORE GRAY! Oh what fun. Note the sarcasm, actually I shouldn't be talking I love the rain and can't stand sunny days. I know I'm weird, but I've heard that so many times before it's really nothing new. I take pride in my weirdness actually.

Across the street and two houses down I saw a girl and a boy around my age and what I assume to be their fathers, one had on a leather jacket and one was in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but feel a little bad; I mean I can't imagine what it must be like to have your legs taken away. An old Chevy truck was parked in the drive way, and considering the age of it, it looked as if it were in pretty good condition. Giving a little sigh I walk over to our driveway and take the dust cover off of my baby. A mint condition 1969 Mustang Fastback. Yellow with a black hood and a black 'Z' that stretches the length of the car over the doors on both sides. My dad and I spent three years fixing this baby up and it was also supposed to be my sixteenth birthday present, but when dad died I got the car in his will. And when we moved here I took the driving test, because here you can drive when you are 15, weird right!

I love this car more than myself, more than the air I breathe. Nothing, except maybe my family and friends, can come even remotely close to how much I love this car. Well now that I think about it, my car and my guitar actually go hand in hand so I can't really say what means more to me. Let's just call it a tie.

Climbing in I crank the heat on low and let the car idle, waiting for the engine to warm up. Looking at the clock I see I still have two hours before anyone, even the teachers, arrive at school. _Great. What am I supposed to do for two hours. _And low and behold as soon as I think this statement what does my engine do to me? It dies on me, that's what it does. My engine sputters and dies on me.

"Ok then guess I'm fixing my car." I mumble before taking my keys out of the ignition, kicking open the door and re-entering the cold Forks air. Walking over to the hood of my car I pop it open and start rifling through and tinkering around with the contents of my car.

Looking around I can't find anything wrong, until I look at the spark plug. That was it, I had a broken spark plug, which means I can't use my car till I get to a mechanic. Sighing again I close the hood, spark plug in hand, grab my bag out of the car and lock the car again. Looking down to reach for the dust cover a pair of feet came into view.

Slowly I raised my gaze to reach the persons face. Instantly I knew he was drop dead gorgeous, but I tried to get that thought from my head. I tried in vain. He had long black hair that just passed his broad shoulders and skin that looked as if he had gotten the perfect tan, but the only difference is this color was permanent. His smile was incredibly white and straight and looked as if it could light up a room, and his eyes…I felt as if I had gotten lost in two black holes, but I never wanted to come out.

Realizing I must be staring I stand back up and try to suppress the heat rising to my face. "Umm…Hi."

Can you say awkward?

"Hey I'm Jake. Well…actually I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. But everyone calls me Jake. Cool car." He said handing me my dust cover. Which he must have grabbed when I was star struck.

"Thanks. I'm Rachel Wolf, but everyone calls me Ray, except my brother who calls me Rach."I respond laughing quietly during the last part.

Jacob holds out his hand for me to shake. "Hey Ray. Welcome to Forks. I'm assuming you just moved here because I haven't seen you before." He chuckled and I wanted to melt.

_God listen to me. I sound like some obsessed fan girl. Snap out of it Rachel! _"Good assumption. Yeah I'm new. And I would shake your hand but I have a dust cover in my left hand and a spark plug in my right."

Withdrawing his hand with a rumbling laugh he just nodded his head and removed the spark plug from my hand, placing it on the damp grass next to our feet. He then held out his hand again, and I took it this time with my free hand.

We both laughed at this and he then offered to help me put on the cover. "Sure." I said. I mean who wouldn't say yes to an extremely hot guy with a sense of humor, who seemed to know something about cars. Jacob and I talked for a few minutes about cars and such before he asked why I had gotten in my car then back out like a minute later.

"Ah. Well my spark plug died. I'm actually amazed it lasted this long. "

"You know, I have some extra spark plugs at home. If you want I can run them over later." He suggested.

"That would be SO awesome. I can't imagine going without my baby for another day." I said. He gave another deep laugh that made my knees go weak. Then I remembered that I was still outside my house and that I had school today. Luckily my mom still hadn't left to take Frank to school yet. I dared a look down at my watch only to have my eyes go wide.

".GOSH!" my voice rising at odd intervals and in volume with every word. I looked back at Jacob who looked thoroughly confused. "What?"He asked.

"I told my mom I was going to school early and twenty minutes later I still haven't left. *annoyed sigh* And now my car is broken down. Great." I mutter the last part to myself.

"Well I could give you a ride." Jake says like it is then most obvious thing in the world and like no big deal.

"Really? That be great. Thanks."I flashed him a grateful smile, which he graciously returned. "No problem. Common we can go now. My dad is staying at Charlie's today. He'll call me when he wants to be picked up." He said. I wanted to ask who his father and Charlie was, but I decided against it.

We began to walk down the road and we talked more about random stuff. Like I found out he is 15 like me, and that his birthday is December 16, and his favorite color is red. He is Quileute and lives on the reservation with his dad, his mom died when he was young and his favorite food is ice cream. I know right, kind of odd. A big muscular guy who is into cars liking ice cream? But hey I never said we were normal now did I. It was cool getting to know him, and I somewhat forgot about how insanely gorgeous he was and began to see him as just Jake Black.(Though I couldn't compleatly forget it. I mean common he is compleatlly GORGEOUS!!!!!)

We reached the end of the block where I saw a red rabbit with a yellow arrow in a 'Z' shape on the doors. "Dude is this your car!?" I asked in awe. Jake chuckled, "Yeah. It's not much, but it's got a killer engine which I built myself. Thank you, thank you." He said bowing like he was "all that". "Yeah, yeah. You're so great. Note the sarcasm." I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and opened the door for me.

The drive to school was relatively short and quiet, until a song came on the radio that I absolutely loved. "Oh my gosh. I love this song." So being my weird self I started to quietly sing along with the radio. But I mean really, who hasn't done that at some point. "So far away from where you are…I'm standing underneath the stars, and I miss you, yeah I miss you…and I wish you, were here…" I closed my eyes and hummed the rhythm. I felt Jacob's eyes on me so I turned my head towards him and opened my eyes.

"Something wrong?" I ask innocently. "You are really good at singing." He said simply and turned his eyes back on to the road. I turn my head to look forward also, "Thanks. I used to sing in my band before I moved."

"You were in a band!" he asks shocked. "Surprised? Yeah I know I don't look like the type huh? Well yeah, I was in a band with my brother and three friends. I really miss them." My voice went into a whisper and it was laced with sadness and regret. I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder, I turned to look at him. "I'm sure they miss you too." He sounded so sincere and his eyes reflected the emotion so perfectly that I just wanted to hug him and tell him thank you, but I thought that may freak him out a little so I restrained myself. It was then I noticed we had stopped moving and we were in a relatively empty parking lot. "Are we here?"

"That depends where 'here' is. But if you mean 'Are we at Forks High School?' than the answer is yes. We are 'here'" He said this with a smile and I couldn't help but smile too. "Smart ass" I muttered to him.

"Hey do you have a pen?" he asked. "Yeeeeeeeaaaaah. Why?" I asked skeptically. He chuckled, he does that a lot I realized he is a pretty happy person, "Just give me the pen." So I reached into my bag and pulled out a pen.

What Jake did next shocked me. He grabbed my hand and began writing something on it. It tickled so I bit my lip so silence the giggle that wanted to escape. Once he was done he released my hand, capped the pen and handed it back to me. Looking down at my newly inked hand I realized he had written his phone number on it.

I don't know what emotion was portrayed on my face at that moment, but it made him laugh. "Call me when you're done with school and I'll give you a ride home. We can tow your car back to my place and work on it." I smiled at him. "Thanks Jake. That's pretty cool of you." With that I got out of the car and walked towards the school. The day that started out as horrible by my moms hideous boyfriend, was just made substantially better by a seventeen year old, ice cream loving, Quileute boy named Jacob Black. Who I had just given the highly sought after award (sarcasm people) of my first friend in this gray new town.

* * *

Review please i love comments and questions. your comments will be taken into consideration. Song is From Where You Are by Lifehouse


	2. Thrown into the shark tank

I do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Myer does. But i wrote this story and i own Rachel, her mom, Frank, Vince and if you have any questions on any of the characters please ask me.

**_THIS IS NOT A JACOB BELLA STORY!!!! I PUT JACOB AND BELLA TOGETHER ON THE CHARACTER LIST BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH INVOLVED ALOT!!!! NO ROMANTIC ACTION BETWEEN THEM!_**

This is my first twilight fic. i hope u like it. ;)

* * *

Walking into the cafeteria I began to know how a fish felt when it is thrown into a tank of malnourished sharks. Their beady little eyes boring into your flesh, waiting for any sign of weakness to be shown. My first two classes were no better; everyone's eyes were on my every movement as I took my seat in the back of the class. The third was gym which I just sat on the bleachers, for I didn't have a uniform or a locker.

Luckily for me though I was not the main event today. The police chief's daughter, Isabella, was beginning school today also. Boy did I feel bad for her, I mean probably everyone knows her father and that sucks, but she also has to go through the same thing I am.

Considering all of the strange looks I got in the past two hours, my appetite went out the window. So for lunch I settled for an apple and a bottle of water. Walking down the line to pay for my food I look around the cafeteria and can't help but remember my friends, and wonder what they are doing now. I can't help but wonder what mischief they have gotten themselves into, and this brings a smile to my face. We got into some pretty crazy situations together. Then I realize that I probably won't get into anymore crazy situations now because of how dull this town is.

Sighing I move up in the line and hand my money to the cashier, an elderly woman with gray hair and kind blue eyes. "Hello there. You must be new, cause' after how long I have been here I have begun to remember all the kids' faces 'round here." She said taking my money with her wrinkled hand. Tucking my hair behind my ear I respond, "Yeah I'm new."

"Well then, I'm Mrs. Greenfield. It's nice to meet you dear." She handed me my change. "I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you too. Have a good day." "You too dear." With that I head out into the cafeteria to find an unoccupied table. Scanning my eyes across the room I find an open table near the window and quickly make a beeline for it.

Along the way I hear people calling to friends and girls gabbing about the hot boy in the corner, and amongst the chatter someone calls out, "Go back to the reservation freak!", and the whole room falls silent. I stop i n my tracks in shock, but do not turn around. I blink a few times and tilt my head towards the floor before re-starting my walk to the table, which now seemed miles away.

By the time I reach the table the noise of the cafeteria had once again picked up and people were carrying on again as if nothing had happened, which I was thankful for. I stared down at the white plastic table before me, not wanting to look up just to find the student population whispering about me, which I knew they were. A few minutes later I heard the cafeteria door open, but thought nothing of it, I mean who wants to sit near the new girl right?

My thoughts shifted to Jacob. He was pretty cool, not only that but he is the first and so far only person who wants to take their time and talk to me. He has an awesome car too. A rabbit, that is like the bomb, it is just so underrated and people forgot about it.

I must have been really deep in thought because I didn't notice that a group of people now stood at the end of the table. "Ahem…" a female cleared her throat, and that is when I looked up. Standing in front of me were five people who were utterly and breathtakingly beautiful. They had pale white skin that was unflawed and startling gold eyes. I knew I was staring and my mouth was probably hanging open, but I couldn't will myself to look away. "Excuse me you are sitting at _our _table." The blond woman, who I am assuming is the one that cleared her throat at me, sneered. Composing myself I realized what I was doing and willed my mouth to work. Not well but I managed to awkwardly spit out, "Oh. I didn't know. Sorry." Not wanting to cause anything I grabbed my bag and headed towards the cafeteria door, but before I could escape the same person who called out to me before did it again, "See ya freak!" This time I looked back to see a group of jocks hi-fiveing one of their buddies, the one whom I probably shouted the insults at me. I glared at him before pushing open the door and re-entering the cold Forks air.

Realizing that I still had at least forty-five minutes of lunch left I debated if I just wanted to wait outside or go exploring the campus. Deciding I may need to know where certain things are for future reference I opted for the later. So heading into the main building I go up and down random staircases, noting where important rooms lie. Such as the gym, nurse's office, main office, copy room, computer room, and so forth.

Just as I was about to head back downstairs, I see a hallway that I have yet to take. So curiosity getting the better of me I head down it. It was no different than the rest of the hallways I had traveled down previously, but at the end were two wooden doors. Continuing down the surprisingly long hallway I wonder what is behind the doors, and reaching them push open the one on the right. The sight took my breath away. Before me stood the room I would be spending the most time in, a giant music room. In the center a black Gibson Grand Piano stood proud and tall. Against the back wall were a drum set and a door, to which I assume the room attached to it holds the instruments, against the wall behind the drums were at least fifty guitars of every color and size. The left wall was three floor length windows letting in the gray light illuminating from outside and the right wall was completely mirrors with a ballet bar going across the middle.

I felt the piano calling to me; I wrote the music for our band so I knew how to play guitar, piano, and violin (by my mother's request). I would create a basic rhythm and play it to the group and from there they would make it their own, and it always sounded amazing. Every week I would go down to the piano rental place on my block and because I showed up there so much they would let me play for as long as I wanted. Notebooks lined my bookshelves with songs, poems, sheet music, and rhythms, music was my escape. It was the one thing that would never leave me or hurt me; it would always be there for me when I needed it.

Dropping my bag near the door I walk over to the piano, in somewhat of a trance. Sitting on the worn black bench in front of it I run my fingers over the ebony and ivory keys. A song that I wrote for one of my friends came to mind, and my fingers automatically took up a playing position.

(The song is Listen to Your Heart-EP by D.H.T. **I take no credit**)

"…I don't know where you're goin and I don't know why, but listen to your heart. Before……You tell him goodbye" I play the last few notes of the song and a tear falls on to the keys. I don't know at what point in the song I had started crying, but all I know is that I certainly was crying now and I don't fully know why.

For at least fifteen minutes I just sat there and cried. I cried for my father, and for my friends. I cried for my mother, I cried because of the move, I cried because of Vince. But more importantly I cried for myself, something I hadn't done in a long time not since my father died. When he died I had to be strong for my mother, who was an absolute mess, and I had to be strong for my brother who, even though only a year younger, did not fully grasp the concept of death.

I knew by now that I was probably late for my next period class, which was biology. But I didn't care. Then I realized that it was my first day and this probably isn't the impression I want to make on my teachers. So wiping my eyes and nose on my sleeve I stood up from the bench and walked back towards the door, picked up my backpack and exited the room.

*=*=*

I now stood outside my biology classroom, just staring at the door. _What can they really do to me? Give me detention? No biggie. Suspension? I doubt it…though it is a new school..._These were the thoughts running through my head. Finally I grew enough back bone to reach my hand out, take a deep breath, and open the door.

As I suspected the whole class turns to look at my grand entrance. _Nosey a-holes. _"Hello. Who might you be?" The teacher asks walking over to me from his spot writing notes on cellular division on the board. "Ummm…I'm new." I say bouncing nervously on the balls of my feet, the class's eyes still boring into me. Remember when I said I felt like a fish in a shark tank? Yeah, well now I felt as if those sharks had just ripped me to shreds with their razor sharp teeth. "May I see your program?" he asked me. "Yeah sure." I turn my backpack around on my shoulder, and of course it chooses that minute to break. _This is just not my day. _I thought dryly. The class bursts out in laughter, only to be silenced by the teacher.

Finding my schedule amongst the now scattered contents of my bag I hand the little blue slip of paper to him, and then begin to gather my things. "You're a sophomore!? This is a junior class. You must have the wrong room." He says handing my schedule back to me. I place it on top of my pile of books and mumble, "No sir. This is my class. I ummm… I…I have advanced placement in science, literacy, and music." "I see. Well then you can take a seat near Jessica. Jessica please raise your hand." A girl at the back of the room raises her hand, "I'll give you your textbook at the end of class." With that he goes back to writing notes on the board, and I make my way to the back of the room, everyone's eyes STILL on me. _Isn't there anything better to look at people!_ I see a boy to the left of me smirk a little, _Wait isn't he one of those kids who kicked me off of that table from lunch?! _

Sitting next to him was a girl in a gray long-sleeved shirt with a black tank top under it. For some reason I felt strangely drawn to her, like I had some sort of connection with her, even though I had never met her. As I make my way down the isle of seats I hear a few mummers like, "freak" and "know it all". I had heard all of this before, but for some reason it stung more now. Maybe it was because I was always the freak, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, that because it was a new town I wouldn't be anymore. I guess that was just wishful thinking.

Sitting down in my seat I take a moment to observe my lab partner. She has curly blond hair and a large…chest…blue eyes, button nose. I could have been stuck with much worse. "Hey I'm Jessica." She says holding out her hand. Grabbing it I respond, "I'm Rachel. But call me Ray or Rach."

"Cool. Oh, by the way don't worry about Josh, the boy from lunch. He's just a jerk, by next week he'll forget about you and move on. So you're only a sophomore. You must be really smart, and I am like extremely happy now, because I am like basically failing this class. So now I have a smart lab partner who can explain everything to me….Do you tutor?" I didn't answer right away, because I was in shock. How can anyone say so much and only take two breaths!?

I shook my head to regain my composure. "Ummm…I used to…" "Great! Can you meet me Tuesdays after school; we can grab something to eat then get to work?" She seemed so excited about this for some reason. "Yeah sure, sounds good. I charge though." I answer slowly. "That's fine. How much?"

"$ 5.00 an hour." "That cheap!? That will be fine then." I must have either come in really late or we were talking for a long time, because suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of class. "What is your next class?" Jessica asks me. "Music." She grins and grabs my arm. "That is awesome. I have dance, common we'll go together." She grabs her stuff and I follow in suit.

Walking down to the music room, which I had just come from, Jess (as she told me to call her) told me non-stop about her friends, and about the town, and about school, and of course prom. "…So I really want to go with Mike. But I don't think he wants to go with me." Her face showed sadness, so I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "If he doesn't want to go with you then he doesn't know what he is missing. And who knows maybe he just hasn't gotten enough courage to ask you yet." She seemed to mull this over, and then she smiled, "Ya think?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah I think so. Now common I can't afford to be late again." She laughed and we continued down the hall.

*=*=*

After music Jess and split up, she had junior history and I had sophomore math. Math always was my worst subject and it still is. Which now that I think about it is pretty odd considering two of my best subjects are science and math, both of which involve math. Anyway, I passed the algebra rejoins so I'm now taking geometry but that doesn't mean I understood it all. I got tons of homework from all my classes too, I mean the teachers aren't going to stop giving homework just because two new students came in to school in March now are they.

My last class of the day was my elective writing class. I love, with a capital L, Love to write. I love to write music, lyrics, stories, essays, you name it I like to write it. I've never been on the schools paper before, I don't think I would make a good reporter; creative writing was my strong suit. That was one of my most fun classes, that and music. I think it is because we all come together for a common interest and your age or grade level doesn't matter.

I met two of Jess's friends Eric and Angela, they are pretty cool. They are both reports for the paper and are enthusiastic about a new idea they had gotten from someone today. Something about padding in the swim uniforms, or along like that anyway. Their fun to hang around with and I had a feeling I had made two more friends.

Once the last bell rang I picked up my loose stuff (I'd thrown the backpack out) and walked out of the room toward the school exit. But of course someone knocks into me sending my stuff flying everywhere in the hall and pushing me to the floor. Looking up I see Josh, and his crew. "Do you have a problem with me?" I ask hatefully. "Yeah I do. Maybe you should watch where you're going." And with that he kicked my binder, laughed at me and left.

Sighing I once again begin to pick up my books, which I now have more of because the teachers had been so kind as to give me my textbooks today (remember what I said about sarcasm people, it happens a lot). Everyone had just walked by me or not even noticed my stuff and stepped on it, either they didn't notice it or did it deliberately. Either way no one stopped to help me.

It was when I was putting my math notes on top of my history textbook when I realized that someone w as in fact helping me. Looking up I see the same guy from my biology class and from lunch. _Is he like stalking me?_ He looks up at me and I get lost in his gold eyes. _There is no way those are natural._ He smirks at me, and continues to pick up the strewn papers. Breaking my gaze I do the same.

When all the papers were back together and I could comfortably carry them he began to speak. "Hi I'm Edward…Sorry about my sister at lunch, she is…kind of possessive." He says scratching the back of his head, clearly embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. I'm Rachel, call me Ray. Ummmm…thanks for helping me, but I gotta go…Bye" I turn on my heal and re-start my trek to the school door, leaving Edward in my wake.

Once I was outside. I found a bench to put all my books on, and pulled out my old cell phone from my pocket. Looking at my hand I find Jacob's number, it was faded but still legible. "886-368-9009" (COMPLETELY MADE UP! DO NOT TRY TO CALL!!!) Putting the red phone to my ear I wait about three seconds before I hear *ring*ring*ring*ri- "Hello?" Unfortunately that was not Jacob's voice.


	3. A Precious Secret

do not own Twilight or its characters Stephanie Myer does. But i wrote this story and i own Rachel, her mom, Frank, Vince and if you have any questions on any of the characters please ask me.

_**THIS IS NOT A JACOB BELLA STORY!!!! I PUT JACOB AND BELLA TOGETHER ON THE CHARACTER LIST BECAUSE THEY ARE BOTH INVOLVED ALOT!!!! NO ROMANTIC ACTION BETWEEN THEM!**_

This is my first twilight fic. i hope u like it. ;)

* * *

"Hello?" That voice was so far from Jacob's it was frightening. Jacobs's voice was deep and husky, this voice was high and…feminine.

"Umm…is Jacob Black there?"I ask cautiously.

"No sorry he is still at school, he doesn't get out till 2:30." The other end answers.

"Oh. Thank You. Uhh… if you don't mind me asking, who is this?" I know it was not any of my business but I really wanted to know why a woman was answering Jacob's phone.

"I'm Emily. Jake left his phone at my house last night." _He has a girlfriend._ I don't know if I felt disappointed that he had a girlfriend, mad that he didn't tell me, or foolish for thinking someone like Jacob could not have a girlfriend.

"Oh ok…umm thank you…Emily." I said her name awkwardly, didn't resent her in anyway. I mean it was her life…..well hers and Jacob's.

"You're welcome….I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I debated if I was gonna give her my real name, but then I figured if she knew Jake she is probably ok.

"I'm Rachel. Sorry but I've got to run Emily."

"That's ok Rachel. Do you want me to tell Jake you called?"

"No that's ok thank you though. Goodbye."

"Bye." So I hung up and tried to figure out how I was gonna carry all of this stuff home. Gathering it all together in my arms again, papers dangerously hanging out of books, I begin my longish trip home.

Actually I was kind of glad for the time by myself; it gave me time to reflect on my time in Forks._ Well….it has been interesting. Met some cool people….and some not so cool people, like Josh. *_shudder* "Jerk" I mutter.

Apparently I hadn't noticed the drastic change in weather, well maybe not a drastic change, but the sky was darkened to the point where you could mistake it for night time, whereas before the sky was the normal shade of light gray it usually was. Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance, and I knew that even if I ran home I would still get soaked. So I just continued to walk at a normal pace figuring that if I was going to get wet, what difference does it make how wet I get.

Hiding my books as best I could in my jacket I braced myself for the downpour. Another crack of thunder. Cars zoomed by me on the left, trying to get wherever they are going before the storm hits. _Lucky. At least they have a car! _I thought bitterly. And all of a sudden the rain started to come down….hard. In a matter of seconds I was soaked, and I could only hope that my books stayed dry.

My hair that escaped my braid which once hung loosely around my face, now clung to my wet skin, and my thin baggy jacket now hung quite heavily off my frame weighing down my already strained arms. The sky had gotten even darker if that's possible and the only source of light was coming from the street lamps, which were being obscured by the torrents, and the occasional flash of lightning that lit up the sky and outlined the clouds. If it weren't raining so hard that I could barely see in front of me, the sight would have been breathtaking, black clouds outlined in yellow against a black backdrop. Tell me that does not sound beautiful.

_If it is starting out like this how bad can it get?_ I hoped because I didn't say it out loud I would not jinx my luck. By now I must have been walking at least 15 minutes, which means I still had 10 minutes till I got to the safety of my nice warm house.

The sidewalk was more uneven than I had previously thought, because there was a part jutting out and of course my foot found it. Luckily my books and papers were inside my jacket, and were securely protected by my arms, so they didn't hit the ground directly. But when I fell my arms did fly out in front of me to hopefully lessen the impact of the fall, and my already soaked jacket hit the water coated concrete. Blanching at the impact, my wrist felt like it was on fire and at once I knew that sensation.

I had just sprained my wrist…again. _Great. How am I supposed to carry my books now?_ Tentatively getting up, I try to balance my books with one arm and with the same hand cradle my throbbing wrist.

Beginning to walk again, this time a little faster but more carefully I try to fight back the tears that wanted to leak out of my eyes. _Why have I been crying so much?! What the hell has changed?! What is happening to me? _

I didn't get very far before I heard my name being called. It was faint and sounded far away, but the pounding in my ears and the sound of the rain slapping the pavement seemed to dull the noise considerably.

"Rachel….Rachel wait up!" I stopped walking and turned my head over my left shoulder, and my hair having gotten into my eyes blurred my line of vision further. I could though, make out a rather large figure jogging towards me…without an umbrella.

_Are they crazy!? _"Rach. What are you doing out here?!" That voice, I know that voice. It was the voice that only earlier today melted my heart, it was the voice that in the same day seemed to shatter my heart yet I don't know why, and now it was the voice that rescued me from this thunderstorm, both figuratively and literally. The deep husky voice of my new friend, Jacob Black.

"Jake?!" my voice was meek and horse, though it was meant to be forceful, "What are you doing here? And are you CRAZY?! Why didn't you grab an umbrella or something else on the way out of your house?! You could get sick!"

His face went from confused to amused in a moment, "You sound like Rachel?" he muttered.

My expression on the other hand went from angry to confused. "What?"_ Oh no the rain has taken a toll. He is getting a head cold. I mean me just said I sounded like myself! Which I guess isn't really a bad thing. But that is beyond the point!!...I think….._

He chuckled. "I mean you sound like my older sister. Her name is Rachel too, the other one is Rebecca."

"Oh. Ok. Ummm as much as I would love to continue this interesting conversation in the pouring rain, would you mind if we headed towards your car?"

I flashed him a smile, and he laughed his deep laugh. "Sure. Common I'm right back there."

So walking back about five feet, I stopped in front of Jake's car and I just stood there. "Uh, Jake."

He looked over at me from his side of the car, "Yea?"

Deep breath, "Would you mind…opening my door for me? I kind of tripped and sprained my wrist."

I put my face down and hoped he could not see the nice color of rose red my face was turning. I waited, and noticed his feet to the side of me. But he didn't open the door. No, instead his warm hand gently took my wrist and his eyebrows creased in confusion, worry, and what I can only describe as seriousness.

"Are you ok?" he did not look up.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. It's not the first time." I chuckled slightly at my clumsiness.

"Getting hurt really isn't something to laugh about." He said finally looking up into my eyes, his still dead serious.

My grin faded, "Seriously Jake it is no big deal."

He didn't say anything; he just opened the door and allowed me to get in. So I silently obeyed, not really wanting to understand why he was so uptight. He walked around the front of the car and slid into his seat.

The car was already on when he came running after me, so it was still warm. He put it into drive and pulled off from the side of the road. There wasn't much traffic because of the rain, but that didn't matter much because we had a ways to go anyway.

The ride was quiet and quite frankly a little awkward.

I decided to turn on the radio to hopefully ease the silence. "Wait. I want you to hear a really cool CD." Jake said reaching over me with one hand to the glove compartment, and keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel.

He placed the disk in my lap and I promptly put it in the CD player. ~Loading…Loading…..Track one….~ "The palace guards are all sleeping. Their fires burn into the night. There's a threat of rain on the dark horizon. And all that's left is a quarter moon of light…"

The opening lines of After the Rain Has Fallen (by Sting) **(no ownership people! NONE) **filled the car.

"Oh My Gosh! I love Sting, and the song….how ironic." I chuckle, Jake chuckles too.

"Yeah I guess…So how was your first day?" I couldn't help but notice how this question was somewhat cautious and withdrawn. _Maybe Emily told him about my phone call? _

"Uhh… it was….interesting." That really wasn't a complete lie….I guess.

"Interesting how?"

_Of course he had to ask that? _"Oh well….you know, a jerk here, some tears there……a girl picking up your cell phone."

That last part was muttered and muffled by my head turning into my arm, looking out into the rain through the window. "What was that last part?"

"What? Some tears?"

"No no after that…" I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid this conversation forever.

"When I called you to pick me up a girl answered your phone." I looked back over at him, and his face was set in what looked like concentration.

"A girl answered my phone?" Why did he sound so confused? I mean it was his girlfriend…right?

"Yeah…you know a girl. Her name was Emily."

Then he….well he laughed at me. "Em….Emily….Hahaha"

"Umm…ok…not exactly the reaction I was looking for." He looked over at me briefly and began to calm down.

"Sorry Ray…It's just funny. I mean Em is my…"

I couldn't bear to hear him say the word so I cut him off and said it for him. "Girlfriend? Yeah I gathered that." I say looking down at my now swelling wrist.

"What?! Rachel, Emily is not my girlfriend!" He sounded so shocked.

"Jake you really don't have to deny it. I'm fine with it…..really." I offer him a smile….he doesn't return it.

"Rachel…."

Deciding I was done with this conversation I cut him off, "Ok Jake whatever can we just drop it."

So I turned back to the window and he turned back to the road.

The rest of the rid was void of conversation, with only the sound of Jacob's mix tape playing in the background. Torrents of rain still fell from the sky, leaving tear streak like patterns down the windows of the small car. I don't know if it was all the crying I had done today or just all the activity, but my body was finally feeling the fatigue and could no longer stay awake. So I allowed myself to slip into the darkness of sleep.

*Dream*

~knock knock~ a knock at the door led the little nine year old girl out of her room where she and her four friends had been playing. She had hoped it was her father coming home from her grandma's house, but when she reached the door her mother was standing there with a policeman on the other side. She stopped short in the hallway and just stood there, a feeling of fear washing over her. The policeman and her mother exchanged words before he handed her something and closed the door. Her mother turned around her face set in an emotion that she had never seen before.

"Mommy. Why was that policeman here?" Her small voice called out.

Her mother ignored her call and moved towards the couches in the room to the left of the hallway, the living room. The little girl moved towards her mother slowly, until she was standing in front of the couch her mother was sitting on. "Mommy! Why was a policeman here?!" she asked more forcefully now.

"They came to tell me about daddy baby." Her mother responded shakily.

"Why would the policemen come and tell us about daddy? Is he in trouble?"

"Yeah baby he's in trouble."

"Well when is he coming home?" She asked naively.

Tears welled up in her mother's eyes and she gave her daughter a watery smile. "He's not coming back honey."

Her little eyes widened.

More tears….and her mother shook her head. Now the little girl had tears leaking out of her eyes. "But daddy is my daddy! He can't not come back!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Her mother opened her arms and the young girl ran into them, both sobbing.

"Well get through this Rachel. We'll get through this together." Her mother whispered in her ear.

"Rachel! Rachel wake up!"

A voice was calling me, and….shaking me? Groaning I open one eye and turn towards the source of the voice. "Jake?" My voice was horse and shaky.

His eyes held pity and concern. "Yeah. We're here. Common let's get inside."

Gently he grabbed my upper arm and led me out of the car towards a house. It was still dark out because of the storm, though the rain had let up and was now a slight drizzle.

I couldn't make out the exact color of the house but it looked white, with slightly peeling paint. The front porch was supported by two posts on either end, and there was only one step going from the porch to the gravel out in front. It was surrounded by the forest; and it seemed this house was the furthest from the town in the reservation.

We made our way onto the porch and Jake opened the door_. Of course. I mean why would they lock it if their house is all the way back here._ The inside was cozy with a staircase across from the door, and a living room on the right, with only a door frame leading into it. There was another door frame in the back leading to what I assume is the kitchen. Pictures lined the hallways and the wall going up the stairs.

They were so….warm. All of them had a smile. Some had only two girls, or a girl and a little boy (whom I assume is a little Jacob). Some had an older woman, who looked in about in her thirties, and an older man who was also in his thirties, just hugging, or with their kids. They seemed so happy…I haven't been happy like that in years.

I hadn't even noticed that Jake was no longer beside me, until I heard noises coming from the kitchen. Slowly I made my way towards the kitchen, cradling my throbbing wrist. Walking in the door I didn't see Jacob anywhere.

"Jake?" I call out.

"Over here." An answer to my left. I turn towards it and low and behold there is a door, open. _Duh. How could I have missed that? How dumb can I get?_

"Oh. Hey. Ummm…can I use your phone? I have to call my mom." I really didn't want to call my mom, because there was about a 34% chance I would get Vick…and I was really not in the mood to talk to him right now. Then again, I never wanted to talk to Vick.

"Sure. It's on the counter." He called from the room he was in.

I walked over to the counter and picked up the phone, before dialing my number. It rang three times before someone finally picked up. "Hello?" Ah good. It was Frankie, him I could live with.

"Hey little bro. Tell mom that I'm not gonna be home for a while ok?" I tried to make the situation as elusive as possible. If Frank heard I was at a boy's house, then my entire family, and Vick, would question me and tease me non-stop.

"Yea yea. Sure. May I inquire as to why though?" _Smartass_.

"No." Short, simple and defiantly to the point. "Goodbye Frankie." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whteve. Bye sis." Then the line went dead. So I rolled my eyes, and put the phone back in the cradle. With a sigh I turn around again, only to find Jake a few feet behind me holding a bandage, an aspirin, and a little paper cup full of water.

He motioned for me to go sit down at the kitchen table, so with a slight smile I complied. Oh and if I hadn't mentioned it the power was out in the house, so there was a candle on the table, and two on the counter, all of which had been lit when we came in probably by Jake's dad. I sat on the wooden chair, next to the wooden table with a lace doily in the middle. _A house with two guys and they have a lace dollies? _I chuckled slightly at that though, and Jake looked at me funny.

He had kneeled down so that he was in front of the chair and was gently holding my wrist in front of me. "Is something funny?" He inquired with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

I chuckled lightly again. "No…nothing at all."

He began to wrap the bandage around my swollen wrist, being very gentle. Though he must have hit something because all of a sudden a shooting pain went up my arm.

"Ouch!" I hissed. I didn't pull my hand away, but I defiantly flinched. He didn't let me go though; instead he held it in place firmly but gently, basically only cradling it.

"I'm sorry. Big hands." It was a simple answer, but it explained what he was trying to say.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

He nodded, still not looking up, and continued his work. I took this time to look around the kitchen, the soft candlelight giving the white wallpaper a yellowish glow. The wallpaper had fruit on it at random places, and a few nick-nacks placed here and there on shelves. All in all it was homey and I liked it.

My observations were cut short when I felt Jake's hands stop moving. I looked down to see that my once swollen wrist was now covered in gauze, but though his work was done his hand didn't leave mine.

"Do you really think that Emily is my girlfriend?" he asked his head still down looking at my wrist.

_Can't he just let this go?!_ "Jake seriously, I'm totally cool with it! I mean it's your life." At this point I was, to tell you the truth, getting a little agitated with him.

He looked up into my eyes, and he seemed almost angry. It was shocking. Even if I'd only known him for a day, I just couldn't picture Jacob angry. "No. Will you just listen?!"

By this time I was sure my eyes were wide and maybe my mouth was partially agape. He sighed, the anger dissipating from his face. "Look Ray. Emily is not my girlfriend, and I just need you to trust me on this. She is actually my friend's girlfriend. So…just trust me okay? I'm single." He finished this sentence with a wolfish grin.

I couldn't help but smile back and bow my head, in a vain attempt to hide the redness that was evident in my face. But would Jake allow me to hide my embarrassment from him……of course he wouldn't. I felt a warm hand under my chin lifting my face up.

Even though I was eyelevel with him I kept my eyes down. I couldn't look him in the face, not yet anyway. I mean common I just kinda said I wanted to go out with the guy AFTER I accused him of having a girlfriend. Smooth right? Yea, I didn't think so either.

"Common Ray. Let me see those beautiful brown eyes." His voice was low and coxing. I couldn't help but look up.

"There they are." A small warm smile graced his face

What girl wouldn't melt at this?

"Why were you so mad? Do you want to go out with me?" I know this sounds like a jerky thing for him to say, the way he phrased it could have made me feel like I was being incredibly stupid for even thinking Emily was his girlfriend, but something in his voice told me that it wasn't a bad thing. It actually sounded like he wanted me to go out with him, like he was upset that I was upset.

And as much as I wanted to say "Yes, Jake I really REALLY want to go out with you", I couldn't. I mean I had just met this wonderful guys less than twenty four hours ago, and here we are in his house with him basically asking me to go out with him. Having a not so great history with guys, this relationships was moving WAY too fast for my liking right now.

So instead of saying what I wanted to say I avoided the situation altogether, "I should probably be getting home."

Yes. This is what I said to the first decent guy who has asked me out in a long time. I told him I should go home. How stupid can I get? But in my defense I was kinda panicking, and all of those stupid romance novels and movies popped into my head. That was the only thing I could remember all of the female characters say when they wanted to get out of an awkward situation. It must work because they all said it, in every book, and they still got the guy. Right?

Jake sighed and lowered his hand and his head. "Ok. Grab your stuff. I'll meet you on the porch."

With that he got up and left the room. Leaving me to feel awful.

The ride home was twice as awkward as the ride to Jake's house, mostly because we left the music off this time and we still weren't talking. In fact we hadn't said a word to each other after he left the kitchen.

I couldn't tell if Jake was mad or sad, he had kept an amazing poker face on the entire ride. I would have to remember that face if I ever wanted to play cards with him. I would go broke!

Not only was the ride more awkward, it also felt fifty times longer! It was just awful. I spent the entire time looking out of the window on my side, silently praying that the turn for my street would be the next one.

Finally it was. We turned onto my block and drove to the third house down on the right. We stopped and just kind of sat there for a few minutes.

I had had enough of this, so I unbuckled the seat belt and opened the door. Twisting around in my seat I faced him. "Thank you. For picking me up, for my wrist, and for driving me home."

He didn't even acknowledge me. _Jerk. He could have at least nodded or something!_ I narrowed my eyes at him, gave a huff and left the car, slamming the door as I went. But he didn't leave. _Whatever. Not my problem anymore._

I was about half-way up my steps when I heard a honk, so naturally I turned around. Now I realize why he didn't leave. There he was, standing on the driver side with the door still open, holding my books in one hand.

_Damnit! There goes that dramatic exit. _I gave another sigh looking defeated, and I saw Jake finally smile. Being the semi-nice person he was (Yes I said it SEMI-nice. What I'm still kinda peeved at him!) he brought them to me.

He walked up two steps, I was on the fourth, and handed the books to me. When I took hold of them though he didn't let go. In fact he pulled it down so I went down with it and was eyelevel with him. I gasped in surprise.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He whispered it as if it were a precious secret that had to be kept quiet.

Then he did something that took me completely off guard. He kissed my nose! Just a delicate peck, but a kiss none the less. I stood there shocked while he jogged back to his car, and after he got in he smiled and gave a little wave before taking off down the street. All the time with me standing there, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, watching him. I must have stood out there for a good two minutes after he left before I came back to reality.

When I did a small smile broke out onto my face. "He kissed me."

I whispered this just as he had whispered to me that he would call me. Because this was a precious secret that had to be kept quiet.


End file.
